you were born to be mine part 3 revised!
by DJ AngelRose420
Summary: 12 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

You were born to be mine part 3, 4 and 5

Warning there will be rape the following chapters, I think chapter 6 or 7 I'm not too sure, and as my previous disclaimers goes as follows, I own nothing- nor I am not making any money on this.

_Chapter three_

Enter all three Malfoy's stage left,

The Malfoy Lord, Lucius, lead his ex-wife Narcissa and their pride and joy Draco who was just on the other side of his father. In the public eye Lucius and Narcissa are not divorced, to everyone in the magical world they're the perfect couple.

It was common knowledge that the Malfoy's had switched sides because of the fact that they were sick and tired of licking boots, and both Lucius and Narcissa were stalling in Draco's receiving of the dark mark.

Contrary to popular belief that Lucius and Narcissa were very kind; upon this they were the first of many young and old witches and wizards, to witness this spectacle: it had contained Pansy Parkinson with her girlfriend Ginny, also the group of Blaise, Neville, Crabbe, Gyole, the Patil twins, Luna Lovegood, And lastly Hermione Potter (writer's note that comes later, readers!) They were all against Michael Corner, Rodger Davis who was seeing Corner and Ron along with Lavender Brown as well as a fair few others.

''Ron! You pathetic bastard,'' Hermione who was not backing down from her former friend, '' you are more than willing to throw away seven years of friendship! For what? HUH? Because Harry and I have minds of our own?'' ''You are so damn conceded, Hermione! And you're bloody fucking stupid as well, ever since that you found out that both you and Harry are one both related and two purebloods. Both of your heads have been up your own asses! For what the damn warmth?'' ''don't you to dare speak about Harry!'' screamed Pansy as the Slytherin head prefect continued ''Why don't you say it to his face when he's here to defend himself!'' all the others that were facing Ron agreed.

As if on cue, Harry who was being flanked by his godfathers Sirius and Remus; upon seeing the drama, Harry inwardly groaned at Ron's childishness. Why couldn't the youngest male Weasley support him in his relationship choices? No! He had to be the stubborn Hippogriff's ass! Well, then he wasn't a real friend to begin with.

Knowing that he'll have to face him sooner or later, he would've preferred later, but the saying goes as follows, 'you gotta do what you gotta do.' Summing all of his former Gryffindor courage, to face his x-friend ''what's going on here?'' Harry inquired, ''well, look who it is the- boy-who-wont-stop-bending-over!'' Ron had bellowed cruelly, ''Yeah, Ron you say that now because that your mother is not here to put you into sorts! Or your brothers for that matter, because they think of me as their own!'' Harry had countered '' and by the way,'' the green eyed boy had continued ''what I do and who I decide to be intimate with, is none of your fucking business!'' ''You have no fucking right to talk to me like that, bitch!'' bit back the scorned red-head, '' Watch your ass, Ron!'' screamed Hermione, as she got in between Harry and Ron with her wand ready; '' Yeah, like the very same way that Narcissa over there watches yours or the way that that bastard deatheater, Lucius you-know-who's-blonde-bitch, watches Harry's?''

Now both Lucius and Narcissa were in this, ''is that how the youngest of many Weasley heirs speaks of his teachers and of his superiors?'' Lucius had silkily drawled from behind on Ron, tapping his snake-headed pimpcane rather threaten manner, the redhead, in question, who had let out a sound of fright and backed away towards his new friends, Draco who was already at Hermione's side, ''go on Ron,'' Harry offered coolly ''say what you really mean when one is actually here to defend oneself.'' Continued the-boy-who-stole-the-heart-of-the-Malfoy Lord ''Cub,'' Harry had turned in the direction of one of his godfathers

''You needn't worry over such trivial things,'' ''Oh, I'm soo scared of big bad wolf-boy, what is it boy a full moon?'' taunted Davis who stepped in front of Ron ''for once I wish that it was boy, I'll show you the real meaning of respect!'' threaten the werewolf, as he was being held back by Sirius and Lucius; due to the fact that Harry wasn't big enough, while all of this was going on Harry's Hermione's posse was busy holding back Ron's crew, at the present.

It was the darnest thing, that happened, Professor Severus Snape The Potion's Mater at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as feared ex-deatheater, loomed over Ron's crew and gave them all detention until New Years eve with him as well as at least two hundred points taken from their rightful houses each, which everyone on Harry's team that was now in Slytherin, including the green eyed savior himself, and were grateful that no Slytherin was foolish enough to go against their own house head or they're own. Say what you will about the house of the serpent king Salazar? (Sp?), but they are not that foolish-really!

_Onto Chapter 4_

After the show was over, parents had shooed their first years off to the train, and gradually that had left Harry and Lucius alone ''I'm sorry for what had just happened…'' the Malfoy Lord, had waved his hand elegantly as he did so '' it is not your fault that your former friend wanted to make you and your sister his little 'yes, Lord Weasley,' servants,'' ''I wish that it was the Christmas holidays,'' taking his veela's offered arm ''as do I my little green eyed angel, but do be careful my Harry, I do fear that the youngest male Weasley…'' sensing the need to placate him ''love, what possible trouble could I get into?'' ''I will be not surprised if you managed to save the wizarding world from the second coming of Voldemort, with one arm behind your back and studying for your N.E.W.T.S...'' While he then traced Harry's chin with his thumb and forefinger.

Harry knew his Luicius's idea of joking, after a long and gentle kiss between the two, and a few more little ones ''Gods, I will miss you, Harry…'' ''Think of this,'' rubbing his forehead against the blonde's ''you are going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in another two weeks, so we can see each other all we want.'' ''I, for one, can not hardly wait and don't think for a minuet, Potter that you're going to get a free ride with me…'' playfully pouting '' Does that mean that I have to charge?'' Tighten his hold on his younger mate '' you never have to ask nor charge with me, love.'' ''Are you going to write or visit me and our friends?'' ''I will be doing so often that you'll be sick of me, darling.'' caressing his veela's cheek ''impossible, I could never get sick of you, my love.'' Grinning against his younger mate forehead ''I am glad to hear it, my green eyed fallen angel.'' pecking Harry's temple.

''Father! Will you let Harry go Hermione's throwing a fit that if we are late she'll take it out on you!'' Draco had stuck his head out of the Head boy and Head girl window compartment to shout at the lovebirds, ''Draco tell Hermione that I will only be a moment,'' after another kiss onto his mate's lips ''I love you, Luce…'' ''I love you, very much, my mate.'' Unwillingly letting Harry go, feeling so incredibly lonely as he watched his green eyed angel get onto the big red train with one last look at him 'I love you' he mouthed, Lucius had nodded 'soon my mate, my Harry, my love.' Watching the train leave and his son also his Harry leave, ''Lucius,'' ''Narcissa,'' ''come my friend there's much to do and so little time to do it in,'' offering her his arm ''agreed my dear friend,'' both of them disappeared.

_Onto chapter 5_

Meanwhile on the train in the Head boy and Head girl compartment, Harry looked like that he had lost his one and only love, which was only for a couple of weeks ''Harry,'' ''Yeah, Dray?'' ''Don't worry so much, these two weeks will fly by as if nothing had ever happened… but Weasel-Bee's…'' seeing Ginny who was right next to Pansy this entire time, '' oh, I do apologize, for the rude statement, Ginny,'' cutting the Malfoy heir off of his words, with an unlady-like snort ''it's alright, Dray as far as I'm concerned he is not my brother; my mother may have given birth to him but he is not my brother!'' ''You, Ginny, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Dean and Seamus; have always being a lot closer than, Hermione, Ron and I…'' answering the Head boy's unasked question, Draco then nodded in understanding…

Ginny fell asleep on Pansy's shoulder, Neville did the same on Blaise's, and the same for Dean and Seamus (spelling?) Harry's head winded up on Luna's shoulder…

After sometime, the friends were starting to wake up---Draco looked over at Harry, he then saw the smaller boy was shaking and sweating ''no…no…please…not…NO!!!'' bolting awake, '' Har,'' Hermione went to her little brother, looking around ''Hermione!!!'' launching himself at his older sister's chest, grateful that they were the same size, and practically weight; he being a pound heavier ''sh, baby brother, sh;'' stroking his sweaty black main of hair, ''L-L-Lucius,'' ''I think that we should write your father when we get to school;'' came Pansy's voice as she and Ginny got on their knees to help their Head girl with the over rot smallest former Gryffindor now Slytherin, they knew that once Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Pansy calmed him down he'd be fine… hopefully,

Gods and fates were they wrong? ''Here's an idea,'' offered Blaise ''why not let Dray hold onto him? Since none of us are having any luck, not even Hermione?'' it killed Draco to see his father's mate like this ''Harry, sh, it's alright, come here,'' the young man soothed him as one would calm a terrified child that just awoke from a horrid nightmare… To which Harry had calmed down, and gone to sleep for the rest of the way, hopefully no more of that nasty nightmare to plague him...

I'll go into further detail about Harry's nightmare and the rape of a main person in this fan fiction, but I'll continue if I get at least 9 reviews no matter how 'constructive' they are to call my story 'crap' as 1 fan fic arthour had put it, but the rest of the reviews were beyond sweet!

End of this chapter, sorry for that long delay once more; I have had a lot of drama in my life and also a rather nasty case of writer's block, also I thank the people that reviewed, anyway I think that I'll have at least another few more chapters done. Hopefully...

Also, I have been asked as to why I didn't do a multi chapter, the answer is simple I don't know how I am soo used to one shots… so bare with me 'kay?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 6

Harry's nightmare,

Sorry for the delay, I had some issues to take care of but now i'm back.

Harry' Potter's nightmare :(

_Screaming surrounded Harry and blood, he wanted to move but somehow he lacked the strength to, suddenly a tall figure was coming towards the-boy-who-lived. All that Harry knew and sensed that he wanted to get the bloody hell out of there! But the green-eyed boy couldn't move, looking at his wrists for the first time that he had chained silver black-gemmed manacles upon looking at his feet he had noticed that he was on his back on the cold, hard, bloody concrete floor with his wrists spread as if in crucifixion._

_Upon further study of his now grounded anatomy, Harry also had realized the he was wearing a lot less than what he would've liked: further visual investigation he realized that he was wearing a loin-cloth of the virginal color of white. The green-eyed boy also saw that his thin legs were also spread very wide-struggling against his bonds as he did so- it only succeeded in making them tighter, and much more constrictive than before._

_Finally relenting on his current postion, on the damn dank floor, he heard the figure coming closer and closer to him and his helpless form, for Merlin's sake the boy didn't even have his damn wand! Bad enough that this figure was moving ever-so closer to his vulnerable position, Harry had suddenly heard a soft grunt or groan of pain turning his head the boy was in a hell of a shock of his life! Well his current state was a shock but this new discovery scared the shit out of him..._

_Harry couldn't believe it not even for a moment, there was his perfect veela Lucius-shirtless, only wearing a simple pair of black tailored pants and he was barefoot, squinting closely in the dim light that, he'd noticed that his perfect veela looked like he'd been thrown in the preverbal loin pit, he looked to be just barely breathing... Harry just realized that the figure was just starting to speak,_

''_Harry, oh my Harry, we can finally be together and we won't have the likes of this trash, pointing to Lucius's practically limp form, and we'll be so happy,''_

_Closing the remainder of the distance between them to Harry's bounded form, kneeling down as the figure did so, to stroke the fringe off of the sweaty boy's forehead, trying to put some distance from this 'man' he then got angry!_

''_You bastard! You turned him against me!'' the angry figure had stood rather forcefully, focusing his new attentions on Lucius, Harry's veela, ''say goodbye, love,'' turning to see Harry then back ''I'll do anything please just don't hurt him!'' he had seemed to find his voice, ''regardless,'' hissed the covered male ''you will, CRUCIO!!!!'' Lucius's body went into a perfect arc, _

''_Lucius!'' ''Harry...I...'' ''Oh how sweet I'm getting sick.'' turning his attentions back to Harry '' now my love, my Harry, it's time for us to be together as it was meant to be,'' stated the figure as he was withdrawing a knife from one of the sleeves of his robes, enclosing on Harry with violating lips, hands and knife and tongue, while Lucius watches his perfect Harry get what no one deserves..._

well here's chapter 6 on you were born to be mine, chapters 7,8 will be up soon as possible, thanx again for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay onto chapter 7,

As the students had arrived at the infamous magic school in all of Britain,

The theastrals were leading the way as usual. So far so good everything's normal,

Harry had thought again 'Lucius would be here in a matter of a couple weeks!'

The green-eyed boy kept on saying the mantra, over and over in his mind.

All of the older students were watching the new comers get sorted, and from the looks of it Slytherin and Gryffindor

Will be pretty full this year. As the headmaster Albus Dumbledore announced the same speech, he'd started the feast

By a flick of his wrist the plates of gold and goblets that were filled with jewel encrusted house designs of the student's

Respective houses.

Every student that couldn't explain it the start of year feast got better and better every year: As soon as the bit

of food was eaten and last drop of pumpkin juice was drank, the eating ware had disappeared; the headmaster had

risen up once again from his chair.

''In a couple of weeks there will be three new professors starting here for the remainder of the year, as a trail if they decide

to stay or go that is their concern. Now these people are unique in their own ways, however treat them as you would treat any of

your professors and myself.''

With that the new students were shown to their common rooms, when the friends of Harry, Ginny, Pansy,

Blaise, Neville, Seamus and Dean, Goyle along with Crabbe; to see the moving portrait of their founder of

The serpent house Salazar Slytherin,

''Password,'' the dark portrait had hissed in almost his snake language ''Salazar's grail,''

Replied Ginny, as they all piled into their common room, not expected anything that Ron had described to them;

Before Harry got a chance to explain his surroundings in second year of 'spying' on the 'enemy,'

However Ron's plan had backfired, Harry had received extra attention than normal…

The Slytherin common room was quite homey, in a sense, soft, black leather seats, cozy fireplace,

Harry had decided to take a seat by it to do some heavy duty brooding; he was very much unevered about the

Dream that he had, the green-eyed boy was really considering writing to Lucius, but he didn't want to bother him.

''Harry,'' came Ginny's voice, ''hmm?'' ''I think that you should write to Lucius tonight, and tell him

rather than he worry about you,'' Ginny maybe young but she knows matters of the heart the-boy-who-lived had thought

''Harry,''

''Yeah, Pansy?'' as the head prefect came over to the two she sat by the woman that she loved and the boy that she considered

Her little brother ''Ginny's right, why don't you write Lucius? What's the worse that could happen?'' waving her questions dismissively, ''It was just some silly dream,''

''Harry,'' Ginny had interrupted him ''remember the last time that you had a bad dream? you-know-who was trying to poesses you into trying to kill Dumbledore and my father. You were having dreams of it, I think that writing to Lucius will do you a world of good you're not w/ that prick anymore, just write him please or Hermione will...'' sighing _they do have valid points, how annoying_ Harry had thought to himself.

With that in mind, he had decided to write to Lucius tonight; before he lost his nerve, with that decided, the portrait door had swung opened again, this time it was Draco, Hermione and Severus Snape the head of Slytherin house. As the three newcomers watched the teenagers, were making fun of Ron's reaction to Remus,

''What in Salazar's good name is going on here?'' ''P-professor!'' Ginny had squeaked bolting onto her feet, ''Gin, calm down, Professor we were just cheering Harry up.'' looking over at his newest Slytherin, ''Harry? Harry? Are you all right?'' going before the boy, and crutching down to him, ''I think so Professor, thank you for your concern.'' ''Harry, if you ever want to talk my door is always opened.'' ''Thank you, sir.''

Draco and Hermione were watching this monumental event with unblinking eyes, hell had indeed had frozen over! ''Well, students, I'm going to bed I have a busy day tomorrow, teaching hormone driving teenagers like you lot and new batches of morons!'' ''Love you too, Severus!'' Said Blaise and Harry at once

Draco had smiled cheekily, with Snape muttering something about teenagers-while grinning.

''Harry, once you write to my father I'm sure that everything will be all right, just tell him your dream on the train,''

''Draco, I'm scared that he would over-react,'' putting his arm around the smaller boy,

''don't worry, he won't much, you can not carry this burden around...''

''Draco's right,'' came Hermione's voice of reason ''and besides who needs this divination crap,''

''Hermione, my love, please don't say that in front of my mother, or she'd make you sit in front of a crystal ball for hours on end, until you see something.'' ''why,'' looking up at him ''She has the sight,'' unlady like snort from Hermione,

Later on that night Harry had composed his letter to Lucius,

Sitting down at his desk, in the private rooms of Salazar, and boy was he glad that Lucius had recomended the rooms and the house funder didn't seem to mind, (So what the hell right?) thought Harry again

he wrote a letter to the man that he loved so,

My dearest Lucius,

I hope that you are well, and that you are counting down the days until we can be together, anyway the reason that

I'm writing you to let you know that we've arrived safely. And reason two, is well I don't know how to put this; but as Mad Eye

always said 'blunt and to the point' besides the 'Constant Vigilance' speech back to the reason as to why I'm penning to you. You

see I had fallen asleep on the train and I had this silly nightmare...

Well, I was chained to a floor or a wall- I couldn't really tell it was tell it was too dark all I knew that I wanted to get the bloody hell out of there! This figure was there I couldn't make the individual out at first (either boy or girl) until the person had started to speak, I thought that I reconized the voice. But I could be mistaken, anyway he said something about him and me being together forever or something along those lines.

And my darling veela, you were there too, but you were so very battered and weak; I wanted to hold you to touch you, take your pain away. The figure taunted us then put the crucio curse on you, then continued to violate me with unfimilar and very unwelcomed lips, hands, toungue and knife, plus his own member while making you watch it!

Then I woke up on the train, according to my friends that I was so much in shock that Draco had to take tempartory custody of me until I had calmed down and we got to the castle.

So that's basically the long and the short of it...

I miss you so, I know that it has been a fair few hours, I hope that I didn't worry you with this, but, in the dream, it was the most helpless that I have ever felt...

I love you,

Yours forever, Harry

Harry sat back and rubbed his aching wrist, sighing softly to himself, ''Athena, come here baby,'' Athena is Harry's new owl, that looked almost like hedwig except for blue eyes and a darker white color feather down, ''Please take this to my Lucius,'' lovingly nipping at his index finger; Harry had still missed Hedwig greatly, watching the bird vanish into the night sky,

''better get ready to go to bed,'' he muttered to himself, undressing and getting his bathing supplies, and a pair of boxers of silky green.

Afterwards, Harry got back into his bedroom, the shower had done him good; clad in the boxers of his choice to which they hugged his ever-so-small waist, towel drying his black hair and brushing it to his liking. Slipping into the covers with a snap of his fingers the candles had gone out and Harry was fast asleep in those comfy silk sheets and quilts; of the room's decor green and

Black and silver...

Part 2 of the nightmare:(

Harry, still being tied down and felt up by this unfamiliar male's lips and hands

''Harry, my perfect, Harry you are So very beautiful. Think of this my darling, flinching on both Harry's and Lucius's parts we will be together always w/o this scum imperious cursing you every chance that he gets, all you are just his whore. With me you will be the only thing to ever matter to me; you always have, and always will: You know why? Hm? You were born to be mine!'' the individual had tried to kiss the green eyed boy again, who was trying to fight him,

''Get away from him!'' Lucius had screamed in primal rage and pain, ''You know nothing of him! Coward! Hiding

Behind a mask and terrorizing him! How dare you even think of touching my mate!'' Chuckling as the figure did so stepping

Away from Harry, and making his way towards Lucius

''I a coward, I a coward? Me the one true heir to Lord Voldemort---he had bestowed such affections onto me Lucius.

And pot calling the kettle black now Malfoy, you were a death eater; cavorting in a mask, killing off younger witches, wizards,

Pure born, half born and the muggles not to mention the foul dirty mud bloods! How dare you challenge my character? I am more

right for Harry than you'll ever be, and once you are gone Harry will come back to his senses, I know for a fact that he will, because I'm all he ever needs!''

Looking over at the scared trembling form of Harry once more, ''and now Lucius Aries Malfoy, time to die- AVADA KEDVARA!!!!!!!!''

''LUCIUS!!!!!''

Bolting into an upright position, with sweat dripping from his entire body ''lumos'' his horse voice obviously from screaming

Too loud, ''Lucius,'' he panted again trying to calm himself down as soon as he set his wand down, settling down cause sensing that he was alone in that huge room. Summoning a class of water and downing a good bit of the cold contents in one go, setting it onto the table by his bed, looking at his clock 3:00 in the morning! For Merlin's sakes! Will these soddong dreams stay away for one damn night?

''Just a dream'' panting the-boy-who-lived ''just a dream, Voldemort never had an heir--- I would've saw him 'naming' that individual- or a birth right, you know something...Harry please don't be daft!'' _great Potter now you're arguing w/ yourself!_ _(Harry James Potter, please don't go mad!)_ he had thought to himself again.

Deciding that there's no one else in the room once more, pulling the coverlets back up around his still trembling and sweaty

Form ''nox,'' reaching over and tapping his wand two times...

To what one Harry James Potter, didn't know that his life was going to even more uneventful, than ever before...

Here we go part 7 sorry for the delay, on this chapter, I was currently working on another fan fiction Story, called my sextoy and my new life, go and check it out the first two chaps are up!! plz r&r thanx again!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 8 of you were born to be mine,

At Malfoy Manor, both Lucius and Narcissa were having their ritual of tea drinking and chatting. Lucius could always rely on Narcissa, and the other way around, they were always so close. After Narcissa took a small drink of her tea, setting it back onto its rightful place; as she did so, looking at her Vampleea friend ''You have yet to tell him, my confidant.'' She assumed tenderly

Making eye contact with the closest thing that he ever had to a sister, ''No, not yet, Cissa, my mate is getting used to the idea of my being a veela. Also I do not wish to scare my green-eyed angel away.''

Sighing heavily, she knew that Lucius had the best of intentions, but Harry doesn't need to be coddled anymore than he already was in the world of the magic realm.

''My friend, don't you think that Harry should make that decision?''

**Damn, she does have a point, how very annoying!** Lucius had thought to himself, looking back over at his best friend and the mother of his child. He was about to open his mouth to speak when

**Tap, tap, tap,**)

''Athena, what are you doing here at this hour?'' he inquired as he got up from his original position away from the fireplace and brood until pigs learned how to fly. Opening the window as he did so, the owl then fluttered around the room once, but then settled on the back of Lucius's chair in the private study; that they were having their talks.

''A letter from my Harry, may I have it?'' Inquired the Malfoy Lord,

Harry's letter to Lucius,

''My dearest Lucius,

I hope that you are well, and that you are counting down the days until we can be together, anyway the reason that

I'm writing you to let you know that we've arrived safely. And reason two, is well I don't know how to put this; but as Mad Eye

always said 'blunt and to the point' besides the 'Constant Vigilance' speech back to the reason as to why I'm penning to you. You

see I had fallen asleep on the train and I had this silly nightmare,

Well, I was chained to a floor or a wall- I couldn't really tell it was tell it was too dark all I knew that I wanted to get the bloody hell out of there! This figure was there I couldn't make the individual out at first (either boy or girl) until the person had started to speak, I thought that I recognized the voice. But I could be mistaken, anyway he said something about him and me being together forever or something along those lines.

And my darling veela, you were there too, but you were so very battered and weak; I wanted to hold you to touch you, take your pain away. The figure taunted us then put the Crucio curse on you, then continued to violate me with unfamiliar and very unwelcome lips, hands, tongue and knife, plus his own member while making you watch it!

Then I woke up on the train, according to my friends that I was so much in shock that Draco had to take temperately custody of me until I had calmed down and we got to the castle. So that's basically the long and the short of it...

I miss you so, I hope that I didn't worry you with this but it was the most helpless that I have ever felt...

I love you forever,

Your Harry

**Not good at all!- thought the Vampleea, **''Narcissa,'' ''yes?'' knowing fully well that she was reading over his broad shoulder, ''what do you make of this?'' ''I think that we need to get to Hogwarts as soon as we possibly can…'' ''I think until then, I should tell Harry to stick by Draco and Hermione as well his most trusted friends. If he has anymore night terrors like this one go to Severus; he will help him.'' ''Yes, yes, that will be the proper course of action at the present.''

Seeing how late is was, ''we must get to sleep, Narcissa,'' ''alright Lucius and don't forget to write to Harry and to our dragon.'' ''I will, good night Cissa,'' he liked his surrogate sister staying at the manor, as well as Harry, Draco and Hermione (of course) and as well as their friends; he liked the idea of a lot of people here--- contrary to popular belief…

Sighing deeply as he sank down into his desk, grabbing a quill, and started writing to his mate, and his dragon as well as his future daughter in law.

Lucius's letter to Harry,

My love,

Harry, oh my Harry, where do I start? I received your letter, and at that moment my love, I had felt your fear, and I advise this, keep this to yourself for now except for your closest and most trusted of friends. Stick close to your sister and our dragon, until I get to Hogwarts, then you will tell me everything. Make me see it with your eyes; anyway Draco will be informed on this as well and Hermione.

Remember this Harry, keep your friends close, and my darling, my angel, I'll protect you, and know this Harry; I will never allow you to be harmed again. I'll personally see to it, however if these night terrors were to happen again, go to Severus if I'm not there to assist you---my love: Severus will also be informed of this if these terrors come more and more like Voldemort's memories.

But on a lighter note, I still can't believe that it has been four hours, for me it has been an eternity…

I want to see you, but in two weeks, there will be much to discuss.

My love, write to me tomorrow if or if not there are any repeats of these dreams, become more and more frequent.

Goodnight my little green-eyed angel,

Your Lucius

Strecthing penning a letter to Draco and Hermione

Lucius's letter to Draco and to Hermione,

My Dragon, and our Lioness

Thank you both for being there for my mate when I wasn't, until I get up to the castle, stay close to Harry, I feel that these dreams will be making a cameo appearance once or twice. Be sure that Harry's always protected, make sure of it! My sanity relies on it!

The best of luck,

Love Lucius

Now with the letters written, ''Athena, would you mind delivering these letters tomorrow?'' hooting dolefully as he scratched his index finger gently under her beak, after feeding her a few large crumbs of his untouched biscuit to her. ''Now, Athena; sweetheart, one goes to Harry,'' showing the letter in his right hand ''and this one goes to Draco. Alright?'' Hooting again dolefully, she then flew up into the Malfoy's Olwery for a much needed rest.

Leaving a even more concern and more so brooding Lucius, to plot, **I have to postpone telling Harry what I really am---**The Aristocratic man had thought to himself, **I'll tell him when he's ready, my love be careful**! ---He thought to himself once more.

Deciding to himself that sleep was the best thing for him right now he will be doing so tonight, disappearing to his and Harry's master bedroom spelling out of his clothes and stark naked walking into the bathroom taking a hot shower, afterwards he dried, then spelled his hair dry and charmed it to perfection. Donning on nothing but his white crisp towel, deciding to sleep in the raw tonight like he always did before Harry came into his life and definitely afterwards.

And to that, one Lucius Aries Malfoy, had gone into an uneasy sleep.

(until next time fellow readers, I must get 9 more reviews, sorry again for the delay; ciao!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter nine: The next day and advice: (1 out of 2)

Previously on chapter eight:

Deciding to himself that sleep was the best thing for him right now he will be doing so tonight, disappearing to his and Harry's master bedroom spelling out of his clothes and stark naked walking into the bathroom taking a hot shower, afterwards he dried, then spelled his hair dry and charmed it to perfection. Donning on nothing but his white crisp towel, deciding to sleep in the raw tonight like he always did before Harry came into his life and definitely afterwards.

And to that, one Lucius Aries Malfoy, had gone into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next day, Harry had woken up to the tapping noise at his window. Sleepily moving his head out from the sheets, and reaching for his new black-rimmed glasses that Sirius and Remus had picked out for him on his 16th birthday then slipping them on. Forgetting that he had wrote to Lucius last night, '' Oh, hells bells!'' leaping from the large bed to only stub, his toe on his trunk ''Ouch! Damn it!'' finally after a minuet or to of soothing his injured toe he let Athena in.

''I'm sorry baby girl.'' Harry had cooed the owl, who hooted dolefully, stroking her down as he did so then fed her an owl treat, as she then perched onto the back of his desk chair that was made from the finest deep cherry wood. Gently unclasping the letter that was in Lucius's beautiful manuscript:

_My love,_

_Harry, oh my Harry, where do I start? I received your letter, and at that moment my love, I had felt your fear, and I advise this, keep this to yourself for now except for your closest and most trusted of friends. Stick close to your sister and our dragon, until I get to Hogwarts, then you will tell me everything. Make me see it with your eyes; anyway Draco will be informed on this as well and Hermione._

_Remember this Harry, keep your friends close, and my darling, my angel, I'll protect you, and know this Harry; I will never allow you to be harmed again. I'll personally see to it, however if these night terrors were to happen again, go to Severus if I'm not there to assist you---my love: Severus will also be informed of this if these terrors come more and more like Voldemort's memories._

_But on a lighter note, I still can't believe that it has been four hours, for me it has been an eternity…_

_I want to see you, but in two weeks, there will be much to discuss._

_My love, write to me tomorrow if or if not there are any repeats of these dreams, become more and more frequent._

_Goodnight my little green-eyed angel,_

_Your Lucius_

Sighing very deeply, as the green-eyed boy did so, he felt a little bit better and more secure in that fact knowing that 13 more days Lucius will be here. Smiling to himself, ''soon,'' the green-eyed savior of the wizarding world had muttered under his breath. Looking at the clock on the wall, ''got to get ready, Athena, you can stay either here or the owlery or go back to the manor…'' seeing the owl settling herself into sleep there on her perch ''there's my answer, huh?'' giggling softly to himself as the boy did so, going about his daily routine for the last time for this year then he'd be going to Element's of the Mystics University with Hermione and Draco and Blaise with Pansy Luna and Neville with Ginny trailing behind them.

Slipping on his Slytherin robes, and not having to worry about Severus trying to have his guts for potion ingredients, heading down to breakfast, heading down into the common room, upon hearing the noises that told the-boy-who-lived that his friends were up and waiting for him. Seeing his most trusted: Blaise, with Neville sitting on his lap, on the carpet Pansy who had her arm around Ginny, Crabbe and Gyole standing behind Draco and Hermione who were in the middle. Harry then saw Luna sitting dazedly on a coffee table that was in front of Blaise and Neville, Dean and Seamus were sitting a ways from Ginny and Pansy; the green eyed boy had heard everything from this little meeting:

''Last night, I received a letter from father'' came Draco's voice '' and we are to keep a close eye on him until at the end of this week where he'll make 'a special visit' under the pretence of seeing me to see Harry in all fact.'' (I wrote to Lucius what the hell else that they want from me?!) Harry had thought angrily, he knew that Lucius had good intentions but really?

''I am guessing that this little meeting is about Harry's dream on the train?'' came Dean's voice of logic and question

''Yes, it's obvious that Lucius is concerned for Harry's well being,'' Came Hermione's voice

''Yeah, so we are going to watch over him until Saturday when father comes to visit me and Harry…right?''

''yes,'' the chorus of friends who had the best intentions agreed

''Who knows it might be stress after the war against Voldemort, or several reasons as to why this dream had happened. And Draco it has nothing to do with the sight or visions or anything of that nonsense and bull.''

''Hermione, I do love you very much but please I am begging you and Malfoy's don't beg by the way, don't say that in front of my mother or she will teach you about the real meaning of the word 'divination' please maybe there's more to life than fact, explain the prophecy?''

(Yeah, explain that one sister dear) Harry had thought to himself as he was getting closer and closer without being founded out he could actually feel Hermione struggle with an answer.

''Well, Er… I don't know but all I know is that I'm very worried about my baby brother, and I'll do anything to protect him! Further more I don't care about the damn prophecy! Okay? Draco…''

(They're fighting because of me; I don't want them to do that.) Harry hated it when people, mainly his friends, fought

''I'm sorry, baby, I-It's just yesterday Ron had to run his mouth about Harry and Lucius when they' weren't there to deafened themselves…And I was so grateful for Bill, that day,''

''Why, what happened?'' Came Neville's voice of concern

* * *

(Harry shuddered at the memory)

Harry's flashback!

(Graphic nature you've been warned!)

Harry was at the Burrow with Hermione, who was not in at the present, the Weasely's, Sirius, Remus, Draco, Neville, Narcissa, Luna, Blaise and Lucius as well as the rest of the Order of the Phoenix were at Head quarters --- Harry couldn't go cause one he wasn't feeling all to well, two Voldemort was picking at his brain from time to time so that for everyone's safety Harry decided to stay away for a time, and thirdly and lastly he and Lucius were in a private relationship and prudent silence was wise.

Harry had being in bed just sleeping and dreaming of the day that he and Lucius would walk out of the battlefield and Hogwarts; hand in hand, but it would have to wait. Tossing and turning Harry couldn't help that eerie feeling that he wasn't alone.

Turning onto his side, upon feeling someone's eyes on him, seeing Ron with a pensive look on his face that worried him greatly. Due to the fact that Ron now a days had the habit of taking off every few hours or so, ''Hi, Harry.'' Sitting up as the green eyed boy did so and pulling the coverlets over his naked chest ''Ron, is there something wrong?'' chuckling as the redheaded male did so (Ron never laughed like that at all) the raven-haired boy had thought ''no of course not Harry,'' steeping the mattress with his weight the dark haired boy wisely moving over away from any skin contact from him; or well Gods or Fates would know what Lucius would think or react.

''I think, Harry,'' Harry jumped slightly not realizing that Ron had being speaking, ''that we need to do something drastic for our friendship,'' perplexed at Ron's sentence

''What do you mean? We have an all right friendship, Ron.''

''No we don't when was the last time that we'd ever played wizard's chess together or exploding snap, or even talking as we are now. I'll tell you never since the end of fifth year that Hermione and you had founded out that you two were related we never got any time to spend together,''

''What are you getting at? Ron? Huh? You sided with the bastard that broke my heart and you expect me to be friends with you! You were the one that coasted me my relationship with Rodger, and don't you think for a minuet that I didn't see you two fucking like jack rabbits!''

''Harry, oh, Harry poor misguided Harry; and besides you are the one to talk,''

''What the hell are you talking about?''

'' You, and that son of a bitch Lucius Malfoy!''

''So, what he wants me for me and not cause of my name and my scar, unlike certain people that I know, and by the way I don't think that I have to explain myself for another reason and furthermore, Ronald Bilus Weasely, I think that you should leave me alone! Now!''

Instead of listening to Harry Ron had moved closer and closer to the-boy-who- lived ''I know that you don't mean that Lucius has you brain washed and Harry, once you see things the way that it's supposed to be.''

''Ron! Get off of me!'' Ron had jumped onto Harry's smaller frame and pinned him down, not relenting on his attack, squeezing Harry's delicate wrists;

''Help, someone please help me!''

Smacking could be heard, but not of the lips--- skin on skin striking was heard!

''Whore! You lead me on!'' tearing at Harry's pajama bottoms, harshly

''Stop please, Ron, stop! I won't tell anyone please! Stop!'' trying to fight him the best that he could with out his wand, which was at the other side of his and Bill's shared room.

''Tease that's what you are! Bitch! Show how Lucius does it! May be that he had learned from The Dark Lord!'' punching the beautiful green eyed savior of the world of magic, hard anywhere that he could get at…

''Harry! Harry!'' came Bill's voice

''Bill!!!! Help me please!!!!!!!!!!!'' Ron was straggling Harry, and pounding his head on the head board of the bed that he was resting on

When Bill had opened the door, ''what the hell! Ron get off! Stupefy!'' Ron was sent flying off of Harry's immobile form and carried to the order's hide out…

To where Harry's lover and Godfathers Sirius and Remus was well, pissed off highly at Ron (writer's note: Harry and Lucius hadn't bonded completely yet, Lucius could feel some emotions from Harry but not all of the time.)

From that moment on Harry was not allowed to got anywhere out an escort, after a week of recovery. Lucius had decided to bond with Harry, after he had founded out that Molly and Arthur had disowned Ron. But due to 'lack of evidence' Fudge wasn't able to put Ron in prison…

End of flashback

Harry just stood there, with his back against the wall breathing away the memories, and other unpleasant things that was plaguing his mind's eye. Taking one more breathe walking down the stairs fully acting as thought he'd didn't hear anything, putting on a bit of a smile.

''Good morning, all!''

''Good morning Harry!''

''How did you sleep?''

''Fine, Draco,''

''Writing to Lucius did the trick?''

''Yep, Hermione, just got a reply this morning, I'm starved anyway, I just want to get through my first day back without any trouble.''

''Harry, you and Hermione are the children of James Potter, you two are always in trouble!''

''Sit and Spin, Zabini!'' both Harry and Hermione had flipped him off The Slytherins laughed as they made their way to breakfast in the Great hall…

Next chapter breakfast and classes: then Lucius visits will he tell Harry? And I have being thinking about adding mpreg: vote on it if you choose!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 10, breakfast and classes

The seventh years as well as the first through sixth years were heading down to breakfast, per usual, in the Great Hall. Dean Seamus, and Luna; were in front of Crabbe, Goyle, who were behind Harry. While the green-eyed boy was being flanked Ginny and Pansy picked his right and left. And Hermione and Draco picked the front.

(Gringotts, can bank on that, I'll have some words with Luce!) Harry had mentally swore to tell his older mate about calming his paranoia, but then again Lucius did mean well…

Taking his seat by Hermione, as he did so ''Harry, are you sure that you are all right?'' Hermione asked as she leaned in to whisper to her baby sibling.

''Yes, Hermione.'' Not looking at her as he replied, finding his eggs and fruit rather interested at the present.

''Harry,'' came Draco's voice, ''we are only concerned for your well being, and further more, I know for a fact that father would want you to be safe… even though this matter is a bit extreme,''

''Yeah, well, when I see him again I'll have some words with Lord Lucius Aries Malfoy, count on that…''

''I can clearly see as to why my father fancies you, so determined, and headstrong, and''

''Draco, don't forget that it runs in the family,'' motioning over to Hermione who was in a conversation with Pansy and Blaise.

Smiling as the Malfoy heir did so, ''I know that Harry, believe me, I do know that.''

Their conversation was interrupted when Hermione had nudged her mate with her elbow ''here class schedules for this term…''

The friends were all looking at the papers

_For today:_

_First class: History of Magic (With a new teacher)_

_Second and third classes: Double Potions_

_Fourth class: Divination (new teacher)_

_Fifth class: lunch and free period_

_Sixth class Defense Against the Dark Arts (new teacher)_

_Next day_

_First and second: Double History of Magic_

_Third: Wand less Defense (new subject and new teacher)_

_Fourth: Herblogy_

_Fifth and Sixth: Double Potions_

_Seventh: Divination_

_Next day:_

Harry didn't get a chance to read for the next day's classes due to the fact that Draco was elbowing him.

''Ow! Pounce, What did you do that for?'' rubbing his sore side,

''Time for classes brat,'' Draco said in a teasing matter,

''And I love you too, step son,'' that shut up Draco, he was dimly aware of Hermione yanking him by the arm.

After kissing Ginny goodbye for her classes Pansy turned to see Draco Evan Daniel Malfoy, actually speechless…

But the funny event of the century had turned into a serious situation when the group had turned to see Ron and his gang of supporters at the stairs for their lessons.

''Hey Potter!''

''What the hell do you want Ronald?''

''I wasn't talking to you Know-it-all I was talking to Harry. Hey Harry!''

''What is it? Can't you leave me and mine alone?''

''No, Does Lucius ask you 'whose your daddy?' when you two get it on?''

''Get stuffed Ron,'' Hermione had hollered getting in the middle of them, ''Come on guys time for classes, ignore them. Don't pay them any mind Harry I overheard Professor Snape talking Ron and Corner and their friends are going to be in detention for the rest of the school year.''

''Yeah, well, what if that doesn't work?" Came Draco's cynical reply,

''Well, I might have to just kick his ass!'' the friends were barking with laughter all the way to History of Magic.

As the students of Gryffindor and Slytherin entered the classroom, there was a message on the desk that read in very neat cursive;

_Students, I shall be only a moment, please take your seats as I assigned them on the black board, these will be your seats for the rest of the year. _

Draco and Harry had recognized the handwriting, but where? The boys puzzled and puzzed, as he took his seat next to Hermione which was in front of the room. Crabbe and Goyle on the other side of him. Blaise and Neville Dean and Seamus behind them, well on Draco's left anyway, and lastly Pansy and Harry were behind Hermione and Draco.

The Gryffindor students were sitting on the opposite part of the room, when the door had opened and in came… Sirius Black!

''Good morning class!''

''Morning Professor,''

''Alright class please turn to page 685, of your text books.''

''Elemental Imps, is this a joke? What the bloody hell is this?''

''No, this as you so kindly put it Mr. Weasley, is today's lesson. Right can anybody tell me the exact properties of an elemental Imp?'' Seeing Hermione's and Draco's hands shoot straight into the air like bullets, ''Yes, Hermione,''

''Elemental Imps are a cross between woodland and night elves also feline enchantresses, there are at least five kinds of elemental imp fire, earth, air, water, and spirit. They are also bred for sexual pleasure and breeding for the pureblooded race.'' As if she were reading from a textbook

''Very good 15 points to Slytherin, Draco anything to add like what do they look like?''

''They look like humans but there will be a distinguished mark on their person; like a flame for fire or a bow for earth and so on and so fourth…''

''Very good another 15 points to Slytherin, anything else on Elemental Imps, Yes, Luna?''

''I've heard you can get twins that are Elemental Imps, but not of the same powers though.''

''Yes, good 10 points to Slytherin, alright anything else?''

''I heard that they could get pregnant, or does it very on gender?''

''Yes, they can Mr. Longbottom, and no gender doesn't matter at all, all it matters is that if the imp's mate is dominate then yes the imp could, but they could get their partner pregnant…''

(Rude coughing and words were being said on the Gryffindor side of the classroom)

''Mr. Weasley do you think that you need to see the nurse? I think that she could help you with those ridicules noises that you are making?''

''No, sir,''

''20 more points from Gryffindor, your assignment for tomorrow will be 2 rolls of parchment about Elemental Imps and how to recognize them, and they are to be on my desk before the bell rings for class, if you so choose you can get started on the papers. That way you will have a bit of a head start: seeing as though we have about twenty more minuets left.''

Returning to his desk as he did so and sitting down to sign some papers or grade,

''Oh and Gryffindor students please take to your hearts that an additional 25 points will be taken from your house for Mr. Weasley's cheek.''

Death glares from the Gryffindor students in Ron's direction, however he in turn showed nothing but nonchalance.

Twenty minuets later, the bell had rung for them to get to their next classes; Hermione and Draco lead the way hand in hand, Harry and Pansy were just a ways behind them, with Crabbe on Harry's left and Goyle on Pansy's right. Behind them were Dean, Seamus, Neville, Blaise, and Luna skipping and humming.

Making their way down to the dungeons as the group did so, double potions, and next was Divination, after that lunch and free period, then defense against the dark arts. Taking their seats in the potions lab, noticing that the seating arrangements were basically the same as history of magic.

As the students were getting settled, the doors had busted opened and Professor Snape came charging into the room ''alright thick heads, what has your new history of magic professor taught you lot thus far,'' standing in front of the class, looking as menacing as before; well towards the Gryffindor side anyway.

''Yes, Mr. Malfoy?''

''Sir, we learned of Elemental Imps,''

''Is that so?''

''Yes, it was rather interesting,''

''Yeah right if like one of the remaining members of the most bigoted family telling you what to do…''

''Ron, I didn't heard you whine when Professor Black removed like 50 points from Gryffindor for your cheek!''

The Gryffindor students were in shock,

'' Hey, Potter-Malf/bitch, how does it feel being fucked up the ass by someone that's old enough to be your father?''

''I much rather be his Malf/bitch as you put it so eloquently than be fucked by the now dead and rotted Voldemort! Bet your parents are so proud that their youngest son was his consort…''

That was it! Ron had whipped his wand out and aimed it at Harry, but the-boy-who-lived was no slow poke; he now had the very wand that ended Voldemort aimed at his former friend's face,

''How about now Ron? Huh? Now that I can defend myself, what did Voldemort teach you? Besides how to suck cock 101,''

''That's enough, Whore of Slytherin!'' A very irate Potions teacher had roared while stepping in between them ''Mr. Weasley, put your wand a way, and sit down! 95 points from Gryffindor for your rude out burst, and an additional 20 for your serious lack of respect for one of your newly appointed head prefects.'' Watching the Gryffindors pull Ron to their side of the room rather than the middle ''Harry please put your wand a way, thank you.''

After the boys were on their respective sides of the room, ''Now let us begin,''

As soon as double potions had ended, Divination was next oddly it was not at the tower as it always was had, but another part in the dungeon, they have no assignments---well if you were in Slytherin, however the Gryffindors have to write lines and do detention with the caretaker Mr. Filtch, and 35 points were additionally taking do to glares from Ron.

Harry sat with Blaise, Crabbe and Pansy, and Draco with Hermione at one table. Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Goyle at the table next to them. Then a group of mighty pissed Gryffindors came in, and sat at their seats and glared at the Slytherins. No sooner than they all were seated the door had opened and in came… Draco's eyes widen (Oh Fucking Salazar, No!) long blond hair down around her back, tall and slim, with a pair of silk sable robes swriled around her ankles, as her regal and beautiful face showed kindness in her sky blue eyes.

''Hello class, I am Professor Narcissa Black, and I will be your Divination teacher for the remainder of the year. If you would please open your text books to page 300, there in front of you will see small crystal balls about the size of your hand.''

''And now students clear your minds feel, breathe, look into the orbs,''

While all of this was happening Draco was looking out of the corner of his eye, as was Harry, to see if Hermione would at least participate just to humor his mother. Thankfully, she was out of humor, turning his full attentions back to his orb.

Harry looked at his ball to see it swirl with black mist pooling like spilled blood, images and soft pleas for help. The black mist started to dissipate, and fire was pooling around the center, the very same robes that was covering his entire person. Dangerous green and silvery mist had seeped out of the ball; and into Harry's forehead right were his scar was at when Voldemort was around---in the exact same place as well.

The cold mist had entered his brain painfully, falling to the floor hard screaming as loud as he could. He had vaguely heard Hermione's panicking shriek, and Draco's screaming for his mother (it was beyond him and his control of matters and knowledge)

Harry lay passed out on the cold floor in the Divination classroom, ''someone get Professor Snape! His potions are more potent than mine! Draco help me get him into the hospital wing, Hermione help me get the rest of the students out of here!'' Lavender had ran out of the classroom at an alarming rate to the potions room were Snape was in a middle of the lesson, for the 6th years…

''Now students, it is prudent that you add the fish's brain, then the snake's heart and the chicken blood at the exact…''

Lavender Brown had barged into the class ''Professor! Please, come quick! Harry's collapsed!'' Snape had dropped everything and darted for his potions storage room, ''class stay put and if you don't I'll know,'' Lavender and Ginny had locked eyes, at that moment the Brown heir was trying to tell the red headed girl something, but Snape had shouted at the 7th year Gryffindor girl, ''Brown! Lead the way! Now! You silly girl!''

Both had high tailed it into the new Divination classroom, which was empty besides a distraught Neville, ''Neville! Were are they?'' not trusting his voice he had pointed to the way to Narcissa's rooms, to use the f;oo networks ''be gone Brown! Neville come with me, now!''

Opening the door, to the infrimary, seeing Harry on the couch with his small hand on his forehead and Hermione at his side kneeling on the floor with her head on his chest crying, Pansy was by Draco's side with Luna Dean and Seamus offering comfort to each other and Narcissa was sitting on a stool, ringing out another rag to place on the unconscious boy's sweating forehead, due to his hand there, it was not an easy task. While they were waiting for Poppy's diagnosis...which was like slow torment---

''Cissa, what happened?''

Looking at her friend, ''I honestly don't know, Severus, I was teaching, and in the middle of the lesson, he just went ridged then he screamed, and fell to the floor writhing in agony,''

''Draco, please gather Hermione so I can give Harry pepper up potion,'' Nodding obediently the Malfoy heir did what he was told,

''Come Hermione, love Severus is trying to help, that's it: it's okay.''

''Cissa, help me get his mouth opened,'' Cradling the small boy by the back of the neck as Severus did so, uncorking the bottle with his teeth Narcissa didn't have to use much force to prize Harry's jaw opened, Severus then poured a good bit of the contents down the boy's throat.

A moment later, Harry Potter-Malfoy had a woken, with his hand still on his forehead. Sitting up slowly, he then took in his surroundings well, ''Harry, are you alight?''

''Professor Snape, Professor Malfoy, what happened? Where am I?''

''Harry you are in the infirmary, do you remember what had happened?''

Narcissa was easing him, she had a knack for it, ''Yeah I think,'' removing his hand from his forehead, and then shaking it from side to side. Professors' Severus and Narcissa's eyes were the size of Gringotts vaults, ''what? What did I do this time?''

''Can't be there's just no way possible,''

''Hermione what are you talking about?''

Giving the green-eyed boy her compact, holding the mirror to where what they were fussing about, ''Holy Salazar's balls!''

Harry Potter's scar had came back with a vengeance, looking around the room at his friends; '' somebody please say something, Neville? Blaise? Pans? Dray?'' Everyone was speechless, to put things mildly, no one knew what to say or do.

However count on Crabbe and Goyle, to say something very stupid, ''Hermione we thought that you two had destroyed the horcurxes? And The Dark Lord's dead, then…uh''

''Crabbe, do shut up before you hurt yourself,'' Professor Snape had insinuated himself into the conversation before it ever got finished, looking at Harry who was trying to stand, ''Harry stay seated for a moment, I want to test something, I want to use Occlumency on you.''

Harry had obediently stilled himself, (_school your mind_) the-boy-who-lived thought to himself, as soon as the spell was uttered; Severus went flying across the room, and landed hard!

''Uncle Severus!''

Draco and Blaise had run to their fallen teacher, who was waking up and being helped up by a shocked Luna, Hermione, and Pansy. Neville was helping Dean and Seamus stand Harry up,

''What the sodding hell was what all about?''

''Draconis Evan Daniel Malfoy! Language, your father and I taught you better than that! Severus, are you alright?''

Snape was able to regain consciousness, ''Cissa what happened?'' If Narcissa had no response then she was truly baffled, it was rare. After Harry was deemed okay, after a quick trip to the hospital wing---and Madam Pomfrey, deemed the boy well.

Harry and his friends were excused from classes for the rest of the day; they had spent the rest of the day with Harry in his private rooms. He was starting to feel a bit better until; Draco had excused himself, muttering something about the head boy and girl's common room.

No sooner after he left, and kissed the love of his life good bye for the present---and making sure that Harry was okay and safe, Hermione uneasily turned to face her brother. What can she say to him? Weren't they through enough in destroying the horcurxes? May bye that he didn't _fully_ kill Lord Voldemort… no! That was ridicules of course Harry killed the sociopath!

Mean while in the Head boy and Head girl's rooms,

One determined Draco Malfoy went to go to write to his father, knowing fully well that Harry wouldn't do it; because he didn't want to worry him. Harry was always considerate of others whether they were the same to him or not, Lucius and Draco had always tried to teach Harry that there were times to be cordial to somebody and there were times that when you would say 'fuck you, it's my life not yours!' and now was one of them!

Sitting at his desk as the young man did so, grabbing the quill that his father had given him on his 15th birthday, sighing deeply gathering every ount of courage that he could muster. Gods and the fates would only know how his father would react? He couldn't blame him though, Draco would have reacted the same way something have as bad would to happen to his Hermione;

Draco's letter to his father:

_Dear father,_

_Hope you are well, I'm sorry to go behind Harry's back and do this; but something had happened in divination, right in the middle of mother's lesson. Well I don't know how to put it but here it goes:_

_Harry was peering into a hand-sized crystal ball as it was supposed to be; however something had happened, that was highly well unusual, I had looked up from my area once or twice to see how Harry was doing; but I saw his orb had turned black then before myself or anyone else could react; Harry's forehead was invaded by a silvery green mist. Anyway, I was wandering if you knew anything about it; and another question did the Dark Lord have another hidden horcurx or an heir?_

_And now a surprise, of a lifetime well besides Weasley and Harry were going to duel until uncle Severus had stopped that. Do forgive my ramblings; I'm still in shock…_

_If you are not sitting down and having a strong glass of brandy or fire whisky, I'd advise that should now…. Well I am to assume that you are drinking at the present, Harry's scar had returned… Dad he's scared, he doesn't know what to do, and none of us do… please tell us what to do!_

_With love; and concerns,_

_Your Dragon_

_P.S. write back as soon as you can!_

Rubbing his now aching wrist, Draco knew that he'd done the right thing by writing to his father. But what if his father doesn't know what to do? Dumbledore may bye The-boy-who-lived only chance? But he mustn't get ahead of his own thoughts.

Draco had also spent all of 4 seconds coaxing his eagle owl, Scylla, to deliver it, tomorrow night when he and Hermione were on patrol, before traveling like that. He knew that Weasel-boy's cronies were following him…the blond teen was not the son of Lucius and Narcissa for nothing you know!

Going back to Harry's private rooms by floo network, remembering to speak very clearly… shuddering at that memory that he'd walked it on his own mother and her female lover; all three parties had decided to put that behind them---''Harry's lair!''

Stepping out of the flames and closing the fire place with a wave of his hand, seeing that Harry was nowhere to be seen…

''Where did Harry go?''

''He's taking a shower,'' came Blaise's voice, as the indigo-eyed teen looked down at his boyfriend who had fallen asleep on his shoulder, smiling softly to himself…

''Does Harry want us to stay with him?''

''He said that he didn't care, but he was hinting around it. I already told him that Neville and myself were staying, so are Ginny and Pansy, Dean and Seamus---Luna's definitely staying; Hermione no doubt in mind…''

''Then I am staying too…''

With that decided, with waves of the wands their night clothes were summoned and their new uniforms were there as well, they showered and slept… Draco and Hermione and Harry in the bed, and the cots were summoned to the room. And Harry Potter-Malfoy, had started into a light sleep, but not knowing that he would have to write to his Lucius about what had happened to him; hoping or knowing that he would write 'stay with our dragon and lioness,' remembering that earlier on tonight that Harry had overheard that Lucius was coming for a visit with in the end of the week.

Hopefully, Harry will work up the nerves to tell him, but he wondered were Hermione had gone to just 5 minutes after Draco had left; being too tired and too drained, one and drifting to sleep hoping that tomorrow will be better… with the images of his angelic Lucius in his mind…

(Okay here's chapter 10 of you were born to be mine series, I think that there will be at least another 3 chapters may be 5 I'm not sure yet… sorry for the delay…please read and review! At least 9 or 10... And further more I'm sending a public apology to darkangeldragonlover; you are right but cut me some credit for trying! Okay, do you accept?)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 11,

(I'm speeding up the days a bit, of this story;)

(I am having Draco deliver his letter to Lucius, just 2 days before his 'surprise visit' the younger Malfoy was testing the newly re-formed scar that appeared on his forehead of his well step father, seeing if it was anything like the last time…)

Harry said that it wasn't hurting, but the-boy-who-lived was known for bending the truth a bit, despite pleas from Hermione to go to Severus or even the Headmaster all Draco said was 'let's wait and see, before we so anything rational…' The Malfoy heir knew that it was against Hermione's better judgment, and the blond teen promised to himself that he would deliver the letter when he was on patrol with Blaise.

Since that Harry wasn't due on patrols for at least another week or two, until the nurse deemed him fit enough to do so---however it was a miracle that she Okayed him to go on with his classes…

Anyway, Draco puzzled and thought about how his father would react towards his second letter about Harry, upset naturally, possessive? Even more so may be? Why were these things happing on the one-year anniversary of the Dark Lord's death? May be Hermione was right, they needed Professors Snape and Dumbledore not to mention the order's aid as well…

However, if his father were to find out, the teen shuddered at the thought as the young man was waiting just outside of the prefect's bathroom for Blaise, ''Where's that lazy sod?'' Without thinking, or knocking for that matter, Draco Malfoy had opened the pine door to the prefect's bathroom. And afterwards wishing that he had Hermione's time-turner so that he could stop himself from witnessing this disgusting sight before him.

Neville, was well, in the middle of sucking off Blaise ''Draco!'' jumping apart ''I'm going to shut this door and look at my feet and pretend that I didn't see this, and drink this image out of my mind…'' before the two boys could even react the door was shut and about five hard pounds could be heard, both young men were looking at each other ''well, I'm no longer in the mood, Nevy,'' the smaller boy had blushed at the nick name, ''but we'll continue this conversation in our rooms.'' Leaning down and kissing his lover goodbye and waving his wand cleaning and dressing his person, walking out of the room.

As the only heir to the Zabini fortune exited the bathroom, upon seeing Draco Malfoy---his best friend and the closest thing that he had to an older brother; looking up at Blaise, ''Hey, Dray,'' ''hey,'' ''sorry…'' ''It's okay, we'd better get a move on, the Headmaster will have our balls if we're late for patrol.'' ''You're right, we'll talk about this later, okay?'' ''Yeah we'll talk, we'd better get to the owlery, to deliver the letter to my father…'' Blaise looked uneasy ''how do you think that he'll even conceive of reacting?'' ''Hopefully, as well as anticipated…''

Blaise still had he reservations, he knew Draco did too but Harry needed Lucius so tonight they will deliver the letter to Lord Lucius Aries Malfoy…hoping for a visit or a response…telling them what to do. Because all of the Occlumency lessons with Severus was either doing nothing or making the pains worse; but if Harry and Lucius had bonded completely then why didn't Lucius feel anything? Did Harry forbid it? Or was there more to this than thought of?

Both young men knew that Hermione was spending her time in the library, or in Professor Snape's private one; and not even _she_ could figure this out! It was so frustrating, even Narcissa hasn't had any visions or knowledge of this…then that means that they're screwed…but if Lucius was contacted that would help matters a lot! With that decided Lucius will be informed…

And some thing else, that really bothered the Slytherin friends, Ron and his crew were not bugging Harry and them so much just a few words here or there----but that was it…nothing may be the detention with Snape did it? Yeah and Fudge is the smartest person a live!

After the patrol was over knowing fully well that Harry and Hermione plus Ginny, Pansy, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna; and Crabbe with Goyle were waiting for them. Some thing was on Blaise's mind, ''Yes?''

Draco always knew when Blaise was thinking of some thing. ''Dray are you sure that you want to do this?'' Draco had thought about his from every angle that he could think of and then some. There was no option, no other way that the young man could think of, this situation that he and his stepfather had been forced into once more was a double-edged sword either way…he was damned…

''Blaise, you know that I have thought about this from every angle that I could fore see, I need to contact my father--- he might suspect some thing wrong with Harry…''

The two had just finished their patrol and headed up to the owlery, Draco had spotted his owl; Isis, ''Here baby,'' he cooed the eagle owl towards him ''Good girl,'' handing her the letter, ''Now, darling, please don't leave until you have a response…its very important, alright?''

The owl had hooted dolefully as she took the letter and flew away, to the manor; ''I hope that I did the right thing,'' feeling Blaise's hand on his shoulder ''You did Dray, Harry may be cross at you for a while but you like your father…you have good intentions, man.''

Nodding his head as the Malfoy heir did so, ''yeah, your right Blaise, but why do I feel so helpless and lousy.'' Putting his arm around the tall head boy ''Dray, either way it is a lousy situation all the way around. Don't worry things will work out, for our benefit.'' Nodding the two decided to go back to Harry's rooms.

Since that incident with his scar, the teen didn't want to be left alone; but who could blame him really. The second the Voldemort had croaked, that was when Harry's scar had vanished. But now the infamous mark had returned: and something else that the young head boy wandered if his father's dark mark had returned?

Then Lucius will be visiting soon? Who knows this was a headache to contemplate…but he's just hoping that his father receives and replies to his letter.

Meanwhile back at the manor, Lucius Malfoy couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Harry, but what? Pacing back and forth in his favorite study. Thinking to himself, it had been nearly a week since Harry last wrote him; may be everything was all right? Fat chance, nothing was ever simple with Harry James Potter-Malfoy.

He attracted trouble like his father, James; sighing to himself fondly he wouldn't have his younger mate any other way…

**(Tap, tap, tap)**

Looking over at the window, and seeing Isis; waving his hand to allow Draco's new eagle owl in (writer's note: Draco's name for his owl is Isis, not Scylla sorry)

She perched onto the back of his chair hooting, incessantly, ''All right, all right I hear you,'' striding over towards the creature who was rather impatient _**(like owner like pet)**_ thought the Malfoy Lord:

Having the feeling that he should sit down and have the strongest drink he has, after that

Draco's letter to his father

_Dear father,_

Hope you are well, I'm sorry to go behind Harry's back and do this; but something had happened in divination, right in the middle of mother's lesson. Well I don't know how to put it but here it goes:

_Harry was peering into a hand-sized crystal ball as it was supposed to be; however something had happened, that was highly well unusual, I had looked up from my area once or twice to see how Harry was doing; but I saw his orb had turned black then before myself or anyone else could react; Harry's forehead was invaded by a silvery green mist. Anyway, I was wandering if you knew anything about it; and another question did the Dark Lord have another hidden horcurx or an heir?_

_And now a surprise, of a lifetime well besides Weasley and Harry were going to duel, until uncle Severus had stopped that. Do forgive my ramblings; I'm still in shock…_

_If you are not sitting down and having a strong glass of brandy or fire whisky, I'd advise that should now…. Well I am to assume that you are drinking at the present, Harry's scar had returned… Dad he's scared, he doesn't know what to do, and none of us do… please tell us what to do!_

_With love; and concerns,_

_Your Dragon_

_P.S. write back as soon as you can!_

Taking a huge swig of fire whiskey, he must go to Hogwarts! He'll travel tonight and get there by at least tomorrow…. bugger that idea! He'll be going to Hogwarts right fucking now! Pacing once more and finally deciding on his course of action….

''Floppy!'' Lucius had roared, and a diminutive house-elf had appeared kneeling in front of him, ''What can Floppy, do for Master Lucius?'' ''Go and pack my things, I will leave for Hogwarts by Floo, and I expect my things to arrive tomorrow; understood?'' Nodding as the tiny elf did so; ''Floppy understands Master…''

After the elf was dismissed, ''hecate!'' a very dark and pretty big owl had soared into the study, Lucius had Hecate for about 5 years, he was personally looking for a cat, but when he laid eyes on the creature. Looking at the black and red lighted down, and very bright white-gold eyes, '' darling please take this to Remus and Sirius Lupin-Black…'' after jotting down a quick letter, and sending Hecate off and now to reply, for Isis to deliver to his Dragon…

_Dear Dragon:_

_Do not do anything, everything will be explained, and I will personally get to the bottom of this! Thank you for penning your concerns, I appreciate it greatly. And to answer your questions, I will do so in person. I am on my way tonight, to see for myself; do not allow Harry to know of my coming to Hogwarts._

_Your Cobra _

After Isis was taking care of, Floppy had reentered the study ''Master's overnight clothes are ready, and master's things will be send by the next day.'' ''Very good, Floppy…'' ''Does master require anything else from Floppy?'' ''Yes Floppy, please do fetch Watson,'' ''floppy will right away,'' with a pop sound the elf had left to fetch the butler.

Not even five minutes later, a short, slightly stout, balding man about 60 or so was at the opened door ''Yes, Lord Malfoy?'' he addressed Lucius with a bow '' Watson, take my bags,'' motioning to two or three suitcases and two parcels '' and take them to the limo, I shall be there in a moment.'' Bowing again ''very good sir.'' After Watson had left, Lucius was left alone in the study once more, sighing deeply running his hands through his hair that was tied at the nape; ''Harry my love I am on my way!''

With that Lucius Aries Malfoy, was actually running to a point in the manor where he could disappear to the foyer, to retrieve his snake-headed pimp cane and his outer robe; praying for the first time in his life that his mate was all right.

A few hours later at Hogwarts,

Harry was just finishing up the last bits of his Transfiguration homework, ''AH!'' his scar had burned yet again, reaching up slowly and tenderly rubbing the inflamed area, it had been doing that lately on and off. Puzzling, and wincing as the boy did so ''Why me?'' he asked to himself, yet he wouldn't wish this upon anyone…not even Davis or Ron… well may be him.

Sighing to himself softly, Ye Gods how he missed his Lucius… he didn't want to worry his love but the Malfoy Lord must've been sensing something? Anything? Who knows… stretching and with a wave of his hand towards his enchanted lap top nightwish's 'I wish I had an angel.' Making sure that it was loud enough to drowned out the pain in his forehead.

Meanwhile in the Common Room of the Slytherin House:

The friends were busy making sure that one their homework was done, and two Harry was okay before he 'ordered' them to leave them alone. Just then tapping at the window scared the hell out of them, ''Isis!'' Draco called, he and Blaise had returned from their patrol, ''It's from father!'' the Malfoy Heir had exclaimed; as the group were gathering around him to see.

''Let me see you bloody vultures!'' Draco had roared, as he sat, to read the letter that he was waiting for, for hours.

Lucius's Letter to his son:

_Dear Dragon:_

_Do not do anything, everything will be explained, and I will personally get to the bottom of this! Thank you for penning your concerns, I appreciate it greatly. And to answer your questions, I will do so in person. I am on my way tonight, to see for myself; do not allow Harry to know of my coming to Hogwarts._

_Your Cobra _

(Do nothing?! What the hell?) Draco had thought fierily, looking helplessly and hopelessly at his friends and his mate; but then before he could even get his thoughts together, ''may be that we should trust Lucius's words,'' came Luna's voice as she was sitting dazedly looking at the window ''he has never steered us wrong,'' true Lucius had became basically their teacher before and during the war with Voldemort. And the Patriarch of the Malfoy house had never held anything back or sugarcoated nothing.

Grudgingly, the friends had agreed, for now anyway, however any sign of trouble they were in there. Whether Lucius likes it or not!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Back to Harry's room,

Finally getting his homework completely done, standing as he did so and stretching, and looking over at his alarm 10p.m. being utterly drained, Harry Potter/Malfoy had decided to get ready to take a long hot shower, and relax in bed; and drift off into sleep. Looking over at his laptop again, blinked his eye, and placing the song on repeat and louder:

Walking over to his dresser and fishing out his black silky boxers for the night, and his hairbrush, plus his towel, his bare feet were padding over to the bathroom,

And at that moment Lucius Malfoy had entered the gates of Hogwarts,

Hoping against hope, hoping prayer against his previous prayers that Draco was over reacting, but he knew that his dragon would never lie well to him and a select group of his closest friends. Not waiting until the chariot had stopped, Lucius had sprinted out of the Thestraled driven device, and ran as if a thousand dementors were after him. Remembering how to get into Salazar's private rooms, panting harshly thanking the fates that he had stayed in excellent shape; well Harry's not complaining about his veela--- well vampleea's figure…

Running to the other painting of Salazar, ''Luciusss Malfoy…'' the dark haired portrait had hissed, ''Salazar,'' silently thanking the Gods that he had the foresight to cast a freshing charm on his person so that he wouldn't a: get taunted by that damn painting, and b: wouldn't frighten Harry, his mate had already been through enough!

''Come to see your beloved?'' asked the wizard with a cocked eyebrow ''Yes, I am, now open; if you please.'' Lucius had asked through grit teeth ''State the password Cobra,'' ''mamba's venom.'' Him being the head of the governors he'd have access to all of the passwords at the school; even lemon-head's---that senile old coot! Making a mental note to himself to have some words with that old fart, to when Lucius had became the official D.A.D.A Professor to have Harry moved into his rooms…

Walking into the huge rooms, they were a bit smaller than he'd remembered; upon hearing that nightwish stuff that his younger mate listens to, he had to admit that this music was rather unique; the songs had gotten their points across. And he can't contradict himself either that he was very fond of this particular song 'I wish I had an angel.' It was so fitting, and just his luck he had heard it when he got closer to his Harry's bedroom, and the shower………

End of chapter 11 and now 12 is on her way!

enter my plot bunnies!

(\/)

(+' '+)

('')('')

(\/)

(+' '+)

('')('')

Cute aren't they?

Chapter 12 will be up hopefully by tonight!


	8. Chapter 8

Previously on chapter 11

''Come to see your beloved?'' asked the wizard with a cocked eyebrow ''Yes, I am, now open; if you please.'' Lucius had asked through grit teeth ''State the password Cobra,'' ''mamba's venom.'' Him being the head of the governors he'd have access to all of the passwords at the school; even lemon-head's---that senile old coot! Making a mental note to himself to have some words with that old fart, to when Lucius had became the official D.A.D.A Professor to have Harry moved into his rooms…

Walking into the huge rooms, they were a bit smaller than he'd remembered; upon hearing that nightwish stuff that his younger mate listens to, he had to admit that this music was rather unique; the songs had gotten their points across. And he can't contradict himself either that he was very fond of this particular song 'I wish I had an angel.' It was so fitting, and just his luck he had heard it when he got closer to his Harry's bedroom, and the shower………

* * *

Harry had stepped out of the soothing water unwillingly, cause of the fact that the water was cold ad very UN welcomed on Harry's pale anatomy; Harry had dried and dressed in a towel, then brushed his hair and teeth. His usual ritual to go to bed, but with his Lucius, in the bathroom with him, or in the same room for that matter things are to be done a bit later in the night!

Smirking as the-boy-who-lived did so, as he then put on his glasses, and then his boxers; walking into the room, but not really paying attention to what he was doing or going for that matter. He had bumped head long into the object that he was thinking of the most; snapping his head up, just as the song had begun yet again!

No words were spoken…

Nightwish's 'If I had an angel's' lyrics

I wish I had an angel for on moment of love

_ Harry felt Lucius increase the closeness_

I wish I had your angel tonight

_Harry stared relived and unbelieving, as Lucius cupped Harry's face with one of his hands_

Deep into a dying day

I took a step inside an innocent heart

Prepare to hate me when I fall when I may

This night will hurt you like never before

_ Lucius gently descended his lips upon Harry's,_

Old loves they die hard

Old lies they die harder

I wish I had an angel for one moment of love

I wish I had your angel

Your Virgin Mary undone

I'm in love with my lust

Burning angel wings to dust

I wish I had your angel tonight

_Harry allowed his older mate's hands to rove his body, and the boy did the same…_

I'm going down so frail 'n cruel

Drunken disguise changes all the rules

_ The moment that Harry had entered the room looking so heavenly, Lucius had forgotten the real reason as to why he literally flew to Hogwarts all that mattered that his Harry was here…_

Old loves die hard

Old lies die harder

_ Harry moaned in complete delight as Lucius continued to probe Harry's hot little mouth, however when Harry had wrapped his smaller arms around his mate's broad shoulders and neck;_

I wish I had an angel

for one moment of love

I wish I had your angel

Your Virgin Mary undone

I'm in love with my lust

Burning angel wings to dust

I wish I had your angel tonight

_As soon as Harry's legs had encircled his mate's cored waist, upon feeling Harry's obvious arousal against Lucius's stomach; he'd lost all sense with reality…_

Greatest thrill

Not to kill

But to have the prize of the night

Hypocrite

Wannabe friend

13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!

_ The boy wasn't aware of the fact that he was being lowered onto his own bed, and with an uttered spell Lucius had gotten both of them naked and tenderly climbed on top of the wanton willing form_

Last dance, first kiss

_ Harry and Lucius's mouths were dueling for dominance, and the Malfoy Lord was winning; not that Harry had minded, both knew that neither were going to be satisfied with first and second base, not for long. Harry had began to pant and arch into his love's much larger frame, whimpering as Lucius was stretching his mate for his intrusion,_

Your touch my bliss

_ When he had deemed Harry ready, propping himself up on his elbows, and rammed into his mate and sank his already growing fangs into the pale and slender throat_

Beauty always comes with dark thoughts

_ Lucius and Harry were too wrapped up in each other, and Harry was too wrapped in the new sensations to realize that Lucius had bit him and the older man was pinning the thin wrists down; also with each hard yet sweet thrust, Lucius had pinned Harry further and much deeper into the bed. As Harry then arched up into the thrusts for more and more sweet friction…_

[Sighing and laughter

_ Lucius could feel Harry clenching and knew that the green-eyed boy was coming; moaning and screaming for more and more. And Lucius had obliged him in abundance, harder and harder the thrusts were coming and they were both going to have such a mind-blowing orgasm, as the Vampleea came as did Harry, with one final thrust both had reached their breaking points!_

I wish I an angel

For moment of love

I wish I had your angel

Your Virgin Mary undone

I'm in love with my lust

Burning angel wings to dust

I wish I had your angel tonight

_Harry grunted with pain, and loss as Lucius had with drew from him; and rolled to his side and brought a trembling Harry closer, facing his chest, wrapping his arms around his green-eyed beauty._

I wish I had an angel…

_ Snuggling into each other, Lucius had placed a tender kiss onto Harry's sweaty and shaking head…_

I wish I had an angel…

_They would talk in the morning_

I wish I had an angel…

_ Things would seem much clearer in the morning; Lucius had started to fall asleep, nuzzling even closer towards his mate, Harry sleepily had mimicked Lucius's actions. Both arms tightened around the other, Lucius got to see, want he had longed to see for the past three weeks. His love, his soul's greatest desire, his very breath, the Malfoy Lord's only meaning of existence; his Harry,_

I wish I had an angel…

_His angel,_

* * *

(Chapter 12 now is up! I don't own nightwish and I most certainly don't own Harry Potter, or any relation to it! I'll update soon Ja ne hugs!)


End file.
